A little help in rest
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Zhang He knows Sima Yi needs rest, but the latter doesn't want to sleep! What can Zhang He do to make the man rest? ONE-SHOT YAOI SMUT


Title: A little help in rest

Rating: M

Fandom: Dynasty Warriors

Characters/Pairings: Zhang He (Junyi) X Sima Yi (Zhongda)

Warnings: Okay… this turned out to be a bondage thingy… damn. And it's not one of my best lemons but still… enjoy.

Disclaimer: Characters… belong to themselves. And Koei, for the time being. XD

Cold air rushed into the room, making a mess of the papers that had just recently been put together orderly, barely missing the naked flame atop a candle that was slowly burning. The owner almost screamed in frustration but held back just in time to remind himself of the time. The cold night reminded him of the upcoming winter campaign his lord wanted to do.

"'We have an advantage over the cold' HAH! It is but only a small advantage, and he still wanted to take it. What foolish recklessness our lord posses!" The strategist said exasperatedly to himself while rearranging the papers that had flown.

"You really should stop that you know, talking to yourself. It's unhealthy," A silky voice said from the doorway. Sima Yi turned quickly, surprised at the voice, only to find a handsome man clad in a purple night robe leaning against the doorframe.

"Zhang He. What business do you have here? As you can see, I'm a little busy trying to find out other ways we can save our necks," Sima Yi drawled, not liking to be interrupted while working.

"Ah… yes. But to stay beautiful, one must have proper rest, it is the same if one wants to be most attentive in the day. You," Zhang He explained. "Are not having proper rest. Your skin will wrinkle and your mind will deteriorate from lack of sleep. I do not want to fall in battle because of such an excuse."

Frustration that was growing in Sima Yi suddenly grew unbearable. Gritting his teeth in anger, he ran across the room and knocked the other general back onto the wall as his hands clenched the silk night gown in fury. "And _whose_ fault do you think it is that I am unable to sleep? My duty is to plan, damn it! To _not_ get people like you killed! Why do you think -- "

Sima Yi's sentence was cut off as Zhang He's mouth covered the other man's. The hands that was grabbing tightly onto the silk robe fell loose and dropped, only to be caught by the wrist in one hand. Wide eyed at the sudden attack, Sima Yi tried to move his head back to escape. Zhang He's other hand quickly rose to the back of Sima Yi's neck to block the man's escape route. A slight push sent Zhong Da staggering backwards step by step until his leg knocked into the bed. Breaking the kiss, Zhang He pushed the Wei Strategist onto the bed, ignoring the other man's protest.

"Wait, Zhang He! What are you doing?! Let go of my arms! Let me go!" Zhongda said urgently.

"No. I'm going to make you rest, and if you won't do it, I'll _help_ you," Junyi said, pinning the other man's arms over his head.

With his free hand, Zhang He undid the sash that held the black robes together. Parting, they revealed the pale skin that lay beneath it. Pushing the robes upwards, he slightly let go of the other man's arms momentarily to help him take off the robe. Taking the sash, he used it to tie the other man's arms together. Sima Yi laid there on the bed, begging the other man to stop. Zhang He softly caressed the other man's cheek. Bending down, he whispered into the ears, "I'm sorry I have to do this, but I know of no other way to persuade you. I'll be gentle with you, I promise."

Gently, his lips once again took dominance over Zhongda's. Junyi ran his tongue over the man's bottom lips, asking for entry. Hesitatingly, Zhongda parted his lips, giving entry of his mouth to the other man's. Like a child having found a new plaything, Junyi explored the cavern, inviting the other man to play with him by teasing his tongue.

As his tongue played, his hands worked their way downwards the older man's body. His touch like a ghost's as he lightly trailed down, from his chin, to his collarbone, to his chest, where it momentarily stopped its decent. His hand splayed across his chest, and then took a nipple in his fingers. Zhongda gasped into the mouth of the other man as Junyi fondled with the hardening nipple. Zhongda felt blood rush downwards in between his legs as he started to harden with just that touch.

Breaking the kiss, Junyi ventured downwards towards to the other nipple, making sure it was not ignored. His hot tongue ran over it, playing with it. Another gasp escaped the lips of the man under him. He then took the hardened bud into his mouth and suckled it, making the man under him arch and moan.

While pleasuring him, Junyi's hand continued its decent until it reached soft cloth. Undoing the ribbon that held it in place, he pushed the pants off to reveal the older man's treasures. Junyi left the dripping bud, and trailed butterfly kisses downwards, stopping at his navel, where he took a quick lick, sending out another moan from his lover.

His kisses proceeded lower, until he reached Zhongda's stiffened manhood. Taking the stiffened shaft in his hand, Junyi rubbed his thumb over the wet tip, echoing moans from the older man. Then, he moved his hands up and down the shaft. Junyi felt his own manhood growing as Zhongda panted and moaned under his touch.

Junyi increased the pressure building inside Zhongda when his hand left his lover's manhood and plunged his fingers into him. Wiggling his fingers, he pumped it in and out, adding another digit, and soon, another. When all three fingers were in, he increased the speed he was pumping it in. Zhongda could do nothing but moan under the experienced man. He knew he was coming soon, and he voiced it out.

"Zhang… aah! He… I'm… uhh… coming…!"

"Not yet," Zhang He said hoarsely, removing his fingers from inside Zhongda.

Zhongda panicked when he saw the younger man getting off the bed. He thought he had said something wrong. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Junyi shrugging off his silk night robe. He was already hard from doing all those things to him. Climbing back onto the bed, he kissed Zhongda and whispered into his ear, "This might hurt a bit… do you want me to continue?"

"Ugh… please… Zhang He… I want you…" Zhongda rasped out.

Nodding, he moved downwards and positioned himself infront of his lover's entrance. Slowly, he eased into the man, pausing for a while to let the man adjust before he thrust his hips forward. His hands were on his lover's hips to help give him a deeper thrust each time he entered the man again. A loud moan escaped Zhongda's lips with every movement inside of him. Junyi joined his lover, grunting his way through, until he was reaching his peak.

"Zhongda… let's… come together…" Junyi managed to rasp. A nod was Zhongda's answer was he, too, felt the pressure building up greatly. Junyi gave one more hard thrust, and both of them screamed each other's names, eyes dazzled by whiteness; Zhongda came all over his chest, and Junyi, inside his lover. Junyi collapsed beside the strategist, panting hard.

"Are you… sleepy yet?" Zhang He asked.

"Yeah…" Came the tired reply. "Junyi…"

"Yes, my love?"

"Don't leave me tonight…"

"Alright dear," Zhang He replied, knowing full well that his lover was already deep in sleep.

--END--

A/N: Like I said… not one of my best lemons. Reviews will be much appreciated! ;D


End file.
